chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Sensing
Ability sensing is the power to detect whether or not a person possesses an ability, and to identify the ability or abilities he or she possesses. Characters *Sean O'Brien possesses this ability naturally. *Keitaro Kiryuu has mimicked this ability using conscious mimicry. *Liz Jones has absorbed this ability using empathic mimicry. *Dexter Lee has duplicated the ability from Sean. *James Herriford has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Greene has mimicked the ability from James. *Peter Petrelli has also mimicked this ability from James in World 3. *Gregory Reed possesses this ability naturally. *Reed "Red" Reed has mimicked this ability from her father. *An unnamed agent in World 8 has displayed this ability. *Leo Castern has duplicated the ability from the agent. *Matthew Harper has this ability. Limits 'Sean O'Brien' Sean can sense whether or not an individual has an ability, and after spending more time near this person he can also sense what the ability is and a little of how it works. When he encounters an evolved human, he perceives their ability or abilities as a sort of tingling. The more abilities a person has, the more complex the tingling is. With some extremely familiar individuals, like his fiancee Sinead or close friend Eoin, he can follow a "trace" of this ability to locate them. He has also proved able to sense the strengths and weaknesses of an ability, and occasionally of the individual who holds the ability. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro absorbed this ability from Sean using conscious mimicry and has the same aspects and limits. However, he has never used it to "trace" a person. [[Liz Jones|'Liz Jones']] Liz also mimicked the ability from Sean and can use it in the same way. However, to date she has only used it to recognise and identify abilities. 'Dexter Lee' Dexter has similar limits to Sean. At first, he didn't know he had the ability - or any - and he mistook its effects on himself for the effects of a hangover. He was since found by the New Company and now knows what he can do. 'James Herriford' James has a different variation of the ability. He sees abilities as a sort of blurred film over an individual. Each ability has a visibly separate film, and therefore this can be used to detect how many abilities someone has, and if they have manifested or gained a new ability. With a bit more difficulty and concentration, he can also identify the ability or abilities he senses. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Daniel has the same variation and limits as James. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter also has the same variation and limits as James. 'Gregory Reed' Gregory can sense abilities, identify them and explain them. However, it is unknown exactly how he perceives the abilities. [[Reed "Red" Reed|'Reed "Red" Reed']] "Red" has the same limits as her father. This ability helps her in identifying which abilities to mimic. 'Unnamed Agent' The unnamed agent could sense abilities as a tingle, similarly to Sean. If he focused on an individual, he could then name and explain the ability or abilities he or she had. [[Leo Castern|'Leo Castern']] Leo has the same limits as the above agent. He's also shown the capability to sense whether an ability is naturally or artificially induced. 'Matthew Harper' Matthew was shown sensing that Grace Bradley possessed an ability. He can identify if a person is an evolved human, detect which abilities they have, and gain a sense of how each ability functions. However, the more abilities a person possesses, the more difficult he finds this. Similar Abilities *One version of ability manipulation includes identifying and measuring the strength of an ability *Human manipulation, DNA manipulation and genetic mimicry can be used to sense an ability upon contact *Aura mimicry, aura reading, aura manipulation and aura and auma manipulation can visualise the abilities of others *Vampire control can detect whether only vampires have abilities or not *The ability of sensing can tell if a person has special abilities *Detection can also be used to detect what abilities someone has *Ability identification is the ability to identify what an ability a person possesses *Ability prediction can detect what abilities a person could manifest in future *Evolved human detection can be used to detect when an evolved human is around Category:Abilities